ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiji
Jiji is Kiki's pet cat and her closest companion in Kiki's Delivery Service. Jiji is Kiki's companion as she is training to become a full-fledged witch. One time, he has to pretend to be a stuffed cat for a boy's birthday gift. The real stuffed cat, which looked exactly like him, was lost in the forest. Jiji also gets a girlfriend, who is a white cat named Lily. In the credits, it is shown that Jiji and Lily had kittens together. Personality In the American version, Jiji is a chatty and sarcastic cat that likes to act proud whilst In the Japanese version, Jiji is a cautious and cute cat that acts humble and is always ready to help Kiki. The character of Jiji is significantly different in the American dub. In the Japanese version, Jiji is voiced by a female performer, while in the American version Jiji is performed by Saturday Night Live alumnus Phil Hartman, and also has more of a wisecracking demeanor. In Japanese culture, cats are usually depicted with feminine voices, whereas in American culture their voices are more gender-specific. A number of Hartman's lines exist where Jiji simply says nothing in the original (such as in the scene where Jiji approaches Lili along the top of the wall). Jiji's personality is notably different between the two versions, showing a more cynical and sarcastic attitude in the 1998 English version as opposed to cautious and conscience-like in the original Japanese. Appearance Jiji is a black cat with large white eyes and black pupils. The insides of his ears are iris purple. Relationships *Kiki (owner) *Lily (mate) *Kittens (children) Quotes Jiji: hearing that Kiki plans on leaving town for her witch training I’m gonna put my paws together and pray you’re not serious. ---- Kiki: Jiji, climb up and turn on the radio. I don't think I can handle it. Can you do it? Jiji: Oh, great. Now I’m suddenly the flight attendant. ---- Jiji: You'd think they'd never seen a girl and a cat on a broomstick before. ---- Jiji: All right, first: don't panic! Second: don't panic! And third: did I mention not to panic?! ---- Jiji: They're calling you an egg stealer, and you don't wanna know what else! ---- Jiji: (To Kiki) And this would be interesting because?! ---- Kiki: Wow, Jiji, look at all these buildings! Jiji: There are a lot of buildings, yes. ---- Jiji: Well, we’re not too conspicuous. ---- Jiji:(To the room they are staying at) This is… quaint. ---- Jiji: paws are covered with flour If you wake up tomorrow and find a white cat, it’s me. ---- Jiji: Well, pardon me, Miss Snooty Cat! ---- Kiki: (To Jiji) Smile so we can make a good impression. Trivia * In the original Japanese version, Kiki loses her ability to communicate with Jiji permanently but in the American dub a line is added which implies she is once again able to understand him. Miyazaki has said that Jiji represents the childish side of Kiki, and the reason why she loses her ability to communicate with him is because she has grown up. * Jiji he is voiced by Kerrigan Mahan who also played Penguin from Dr Dolittle, ''Goldar in ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''and Reindeer from ''The Santa Clause . Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kiki's Delivery Service Category:Kiki's Delivery Service Characters Category:Cats Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Magicians Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists